Rushe
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"Uma garota que conseguiu superar sua cegueira graças à ajuda de Kageyama. Ela adora Kageyama e espera poder encontrá-lo novamente."'' Aparência Ela tem a pele clara, cabelo loiro curto e olhos verdes. Ela geralmente é vista usando um suéter cor de creme, uma jaqueta cinza e uma saia laranja. Ela é vista apenas uma vez sem uma jaqueta durante o episódio 106, quando ela estava brincando com Luca . Personalidade Ela parece ser bastante amigável e positiva, mostrando grande força em como ela lida com a cegueira. Ela também é muito gentil e inocente. Ela está perto de Fideo Ardena no jogo, mas no anime ela não é. Ela se mostra feliz pelo que Kageyama Reiji fez por ela, pois por causa de Kageyama ela se curou de sua cegueira. Enredo jogos Rushe aparece pela primeira vez no começo de Spark , encontrando Fideo em uma ponte e chamando-o de onii-chan , o que significa irmão mais velho. Ela aparece novamente quando Orfeu está indo para Liocott Island se despedir de Fideo. Durante a partida Orfeu vs. Inazuma Japão, ela chega ao estádio, usando bandagens nos olhos, junto com Hide Nakata, que os remove para revelar que ela pode ver agora, graças a uma operação que o Sr. K pagou. No verdadeiro final do jogo, ela é vista primeiro com Fideo e Orpheus se encontrando para um jogo contra Demonio e Team K e depois sempre com Fideo na casa de hospedagem do Inazuma Japan, onde ela parece gostar de Fudou Akio . Anime Rushe aparece pela primeira vez no episódio 103 , onde ela chega ao estádio da partida Orpheus vs. Inazuma Japão com Hide Nakata e Luca . No episódio 106 ela é vista torcendo pelo Orfeu junto com Luca. Depois do jogo, ela parece preocupada quando o Sr. K é preso, embora ela não tenha conhecimento sobre isso. No dia seguinte, ela recebe uma caixa de música de madeira que Kageyama lhe enviou junto com uma carta, onde ele pergunta se ela viu tudo o que é a sabedoria do futebol. Nem no jogo nem no anime é revelado a Rushe que Kageyama morreu. Aparência do jogo Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Rushe, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin Kizuna' : *'Foto' : Pintura de flor vermelha (pintura de flor vermelha, tirada no 1º andar da mansão de Shindou ) *'Foto' : Piano de Luxo (Piano de Luxo Super Grande, Tomado no 2º andar da mansão de Shindou ) *'Foto' : Hula-Hoop (フ ラ フ ー プ, tirada no 4º edifício na área residencial ) *'Foto' : Elefante amarelo (黄色 い ゾ ウ, tirada no 4º edifício em área residencial ) Depois disso, ela pode ser explorada. Estatísticas ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' No lvl. 99 *'GP' : 103 *'TP' : 156 *'Chute' : 144 *'Dribles' : 102 *'Bloco' : 126 *'Captura' : 94 *'Técnica' : 100 *'Velocidade' : 131 *'Vigor' : 107 *'Sorte' : 109 *'Liberdade' : 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Okosama Eleven' *'Yama não Eiyuu Tachi' Galeria Rushelaugh.png|Rushe without her jacket. Rushe.jpg|Rushe after opening her bandages. Rushe with bandages.jpg|Rushe with her bandages. Nakata Rushe Luca.png|Rushe with Nakata and Luca. Fideo visiting rushe.png|Fideo visiting Rushe in the Inazuma Eleven 3 game. Rushe official line art.png|Rushe's official line art. Trivialidades *No jogo, ela aborda Fideo como Nii-chan em termos de respeito ao Fideo . Pode ser que ela e Fideo estejam muito próximos.